Dean
by ShaedowCat
Summary: [C'V] A series of mini!drabbles, each about a year of Dean's life.
1. One

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24...except for the first one. No-one beta'd that, coz I'm impatient.  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Paring: **None...or none that are centric, anyway  
**Rating: **PG / K  
**Genre: **Supernatural/Angst/Tragedy  
**Disclaimer: **I own neither Dean nor Sam nor John...much to my dismay...I do, however, own my imagination, and the products thereof  
**Feedback: **Lots, please...kthnxbai  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Warning: **None I can think of...  
**Notes: **Same universe as all my fics. I've taken liberties with the details, here...they may not be canon, and will probably be disproved by the Kriptkeeper later on...

**

* * *

**

One is peace.

One is coming home from the hospital, wrapped in a soft blue blanket in your car-seat in the back of the Impala. One is being carried gently by your father into the house, up the stairs and into your nursery, being laid in your cot. One is always smiling, never crying, and sleeping through the night almost from the get-go.

One is trouble.

One is lulling your parents into a false sense of security by acting like an angel, only to prove yourself hell-on-wheels (or all fours) once you start crawling. One is getting into everything - _everything_ - despite child-locks, adult-locks, padlocks, or dead-locks.

One is lucky.

One is hundreds of trips to the doctor - or the emergency room - due to suspected ingestion of dangerous substances. One is proving that your sense of self-preservation is stronger than your sense of curiosity, because although you _open_ hundreds of bottles, you never actually _drink_ anything.

* * *

This is going to be a series of ficlets showing bits and pieces - defining moments, if you will - of Dean's life...that said, one down, twenty-seven to go...

Feedback is muchly appreciated...liek, for serious...; )

luv ShaedowCat xox


	2. Two

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24  
**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, CCs and OCs  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Okay, people, here's number two...hope y'all like it! The Review Fic Recipient for last chapterwaskina24...grrr...Thank-you to _kina24_, _Thru Terry's Eyes_ and _Sparrow Lover_ for your reviews, they mean the world to me.

**

* * *

**

Two is curiosity.

Two is lying for hours under the Impala, staring at the undercarriage, wondering how it _goes_, scaring your parents half to death because you're so absorbed you don't hear their calls. Two is nearly getting squashed when Daddy starts to move the car so he can go out looking for you.

Two is wondering why the Impala sounds so loud when you're under it, but not so loud when you're in it.

* * *

Two down...twenty-six to go...la dee la dee laaaa...

Somebody stop me...

Help...

luv ShaedowCat xox


	3. Three

**Title:** Dean  
**Author:** ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24  
**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, CCs and OCs  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes:** And number three is up...hope y'all like it!  
The Review Fic Recipient for last chapter was **_Joou Himeko Dah. _**If you'd like a drabble/ficlet written, please PM through your preference, or leave it in your next review.  
Thank-you to_Joou Himeko Dah, L. C. Brotherton, stealthyone, noname32,_and again _Sparrow Lover_for your reviews!

**

* * *

**

Three is finding out you're going to be a big brother.

Three is tearing through the house at a million miles an hour, yelling "I'm gonna get a brother! I'm gonna get a brother!" even though Mommy is trying to tell you that maybe it won't be a brother...maybe it will be a sister. Three is staring incredulously at Mommy and saying "No, it's a _brother._"

Three is saying "I told you so" to Mommy when she comes home with that blurry picture and says you're getting a brother.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's given such positive feedback to this project...it means alot! Please continue to R&R...

luv ShaedowCat xox : )


	4. Four

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes:**Here's numberfour is up...hope y'all like it!  
The Review Fic Recipient for last chapter was _**stealthyone. **_If you'd like a drabble/ficlet written, please PM through your preference, or leave it in your next review.  
Thank-you to _stealthyone, Thru Terry's Eyes,noname32,_and _TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith_ for your reviews!

* * *

Four is fire. 

_"Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now, Dean, go!"_

Four is sleepless nights spent sitting in Sammy's crib, holding him tight but not too tight 'cause Mommy said too tight would hurt him. Four is wondering if you'll ever see Mommy again.

Four is leaving Lawrence and swearing you'll never go back.

* * *

Eep...four down, twenty-four to go...and now I have Sam's up and running, too... 

SUPERNATURAL IS DETRIMENTAL TO MY GPA.

But I love it anyway.

luv ShaedowCat xox ;)


	5. Five

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Number five is alive...  
The recipient of the First Review Drabble/Ficlet is **_noname32_**...if you'd like to claim, e-mail or PM me your preference for your drabble/ficlet and I'll write it as soon as possible.  
Thanks to _noname32, Sparrow Lover, stealthyone, wild wolf free17 _&_ kina24_ for your reviews

* * *

Five is watching as Dad reads book after book after book after book about...about...well, you're not sure what they're about, but looking at the pictures makes you think of the things in the fairy-tales Mommy used to tell you...only the bad things, though, like goblins, and ghosts. Five is realising what you've always suspected...fairy-tales are real.

Five is learning to lay your first salt line, to keep you and Sammy safe from the bad fairy-tale things.

Five is wondering if you can lay a salt line to protect your original salt line from Sammy's artistic urges.

* * *

Twenty-three to go...gods, what have I gotten myself into...

luv ShaedowCat xox : P


	6. Six

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Hit for six...  
First Review Request Fic Recipient is...**_kina24_**. Damn. That's 3 now for you...lol...you know the rules, get thinking...and pick something cheerful!  
Thanks very very much to _kina24, Spuffyshipper, Thru Terry's Eyes, noname32, stealthyone, Sparrow Lover, WinchestersGirl, _&_ wild wolf free17_...your reviews make me happy!

* * *

Six is trying to keep up with Sammy...enough said...except not, because who knew a toddler could move so fast, or get into so many teeny spaces? Six is being certain you were _never_ so much trouble to Mommy and Daddy when _you_ were that age. 

You _weren't_.

* * *

A little break in tradition here...I didn't start everysentence with _Six is_. :gasp: Tut tut tut, ShaedowCat...

_ShaedowCat:_ Hi, my name is ShaedowCat, and I'm a review-a-holic  
_All:_ Hello, ShaedowCat...

Yeesh.


	7. Seven

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Heeeere's seven!  
First Review Request Fic goes to **_kina24_**...again. Damn you...4 now...  
Thank-you to: _kina24, Spuffyshipper, Sparrow Lover, stealthyone_ & _noname32...your reviews are keeping me going!_

* * *

Seven is sitting in the back of the Impala, trying to keep Sammy amused while Dad talks to Caleb or Pastor Jim or Joshua about munitions or supplies or things that need killing.

Seven is teaching Sammy how to count using the silver bullets Dad forges. Seven is teaching Sammy his ABCs using the S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L P-H-E-N-O-M-E-N-A - you can spell it, now - in Dad's books...A for Angel (_for Mom,_ you think), B for Banshee (Irish spirit that haunts families), C for Chupacabra (Latin-American 'Goat-Sucker')...

* * *

Rain rain, go away...

Hee.

luv ShaedowCat xox


	8. Eight

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Eight...eight...ponders...I...got nothin'. No witty thing for eight. Oh, my Biology teacher would be so disappointed...  
First Review Request Fic goes to _**Thru Terry's Eyes**_. Get back to me whenever with your prompt...it doesn't really matter.  
Thank-you muchlies to _Thru Terry's Eyes, Spuffyshipper, _& _Sparrow Lover_...I know was acting up when I posted the last chapter, so thank-you so much for putting up with that!

**

* * *

**

Eight is Dad teaching you how to take care of the hunting knives he bought last fall. Eight is listening intently as he explains how to use the whetstone, and how to clean the blade, then oil the blade once it's clean so it doesn't stick when you draw it from its sheath. Eight is mimicking him perfectly, copying his moves exactly, caring for the blades just how he did. Eight is a warm grip on your shoulder and a gruff "Good one, kiddo."

Eight is Dad teaching you how to take apart and put together shotgun...he says it's the simplest one to learn, and once you've mastered it, you can move onto the Colt. Eight is mastering the shotgun in a week and a half, and the Colt in less. Eight is a rough hug from Dad that makes you go "Aw, Daaad..." when you show him how fast you can take apart and put back together the Colt: forty-two seconds.

Eight is Dad taking you out the back of Pastor Jim's place and setting up half a dozen targets. Eight is Dad explaining that the shotgun is going to sound a lot louder than a shotgun sounds on TV or in the movies, and that when you use it, it's going to have this thing called "kick-back" where it'll jerk back from the force of the shot. Eight is being carried back up to Pastor Jim's place under protest, because yeah, your shoulder feels like it's been kicked like a mule (several times) but that doesn't mean you can't walk...although you may have fallen flat on your face the moment you tried to walk up that hill. Eight is Dad telling you you're "punch-drunk".

Eight is wanting to learn more.

* * *

Sooo...that was a longish one. Heh. Who knew I had it in me?

Nine will be up soon...tomorrow, probably, becasue I have no patience, and that's the shtriga one, which I've been itching to post since I conceived of this ev0l plan of mine...mwa ha ha ha!

:koff:

Ahem...yes...

luv ShaedowCat xox : )


	9. Nine

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Nine...nine...nine lives? I guess that works...I swear, he must have that many, considering how many near-misses he's had...  
First Review Request Fic goes to **_Sparrow Lover_**...if you'd like to claim your fic, please PM me/e-mail me/put in your review your prompt, and I shall get to it as soon as humanly possible.  
Thank-you so muches to _Sparrow Lover, Spuffyshipper, stealthyone_&_ noname32_...the reviews are like cookies -:nods to _Sparrow Lover_:-

* * *

Nine is disobeying an order.

Nine is leavingthe motel room for half an hour, only to come back to find the shtriga Dad's hunting hovering over your baby brother. Nine is picking up the shotgun, but being too scared to pull the trigger.

Nine is seeing the disappointment in Dad's eyes, knowing you let him down, let _Sammy_ down, nearly got Sammy _killed_.

Nine is telling yourself you'll never, _ever_ disobey an order from Dad again.

* * *

Ouch...this one hurt to write. Eight may have been when Dean started to learn to be a Hunter, but Nine was when he learned to be a soldier.

Man, it's too early (10.51 am...doh!) to be this deep...I'm going to post _Sam_'s Five now...

luv ShaedowCat xox : )


	10. Ten

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** Aimz, uni friend...thank-you!  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Ten, begin again...  
First Review Request Fic goes to _Sammy girl at heart_. I'm working on it, I swear!  
Great Thanks go to _Sammy girl at heart, noname32, Spuffyshipper, Thru Terry's Eyes, Sparrow Lover, Indira of Waterdeep, Lamae, _&_ Mystiksnake_...my biggest haul yet! -:does the victory dance:-

* * *

Ten is regaining Dad's trust.

Ten is never complaining about having to take care of Sammy, never complaining you've heard it all before, never letting Sammy out of your sight...well, okay, sometimes, because you both have to use the bathroom...and sleep...

Ten is hours in the car, going with Dad and waiting while he goes to people's houses and questions them, or goes to the DMV or County Records so he can find some information. Ten is knowing he's worried, and he's keeping the two of you close so he can keep and eye on you...on Sammy. Ten is hoping he starts to rely on _you_ to do that again.

Ten is staying with Dad's friends instead of motels...which is kind of better at times, because it means you get some vegetables (who ever thought you'd actually want _vegetables?_) with your meals...but you miss it being just you and Sammy. Ten is learning as much as you can from Pastor Jim or Caleb or Joshua about wards and exorcisms and herbs and salt and anything - _everything­_ - that will keep you - _Sammy_ - safe.

Ten is Dad going through the familiar ritual -

_"Okay, Dean...once I leave, salt the door behind me. If anybody calls, don't pick up. If it's me, I'll ring once and call back. If I'm not back Sunday night, call Pastor Jim. And..."_

_"...if anything comes in, shoot first and ask questions later."_

Dad grins and ruffles your hair. _"That's it, kiddo."_

- and letting you look after Sammy.

* * *

Phew...and John is back in my good books.

Hope y'all like it!

luv ShaedowCat xox : )


	11. Eleven

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Legs Eleven...oh, gods, bingo-calls...WTF, Gerard?  
First Review Request Fic goes to _Sammy girl at heart_...dude, you get way too many of these...  
Thank-you to _Sammy girl at heart, Lamae, Spuffyshipper, kina24, stealthyone, noname32, _&_ Sparrow Lover_...so many, so many! They make me smile!

Also...you may have seen it on my profile, but I figure I'll say it here, too...I've changed the guidelines for the First Review Request Fics. I've got so many Request Fics to write, I'm finding it really difficult to actually writefor theoriginal fics! Therefore, from now on, only the first review of: a) each story; and b) the 5th, 10th, 15th, 20th (and so on and so forth) chapters, will actually get Request Fics awarded.

Okies...on with the fic...

* * *

Eleven is digging your first grave.

Eleven is listening as Dad explains what you're going to be doing, explains the principles: restless spirits are usually restless for a reason, and are usually tied to wherever they're haunting by earthly remains...bones, hair, even a favoured object; to break the tie, you consecrate the remains with salt - _for purification _- then burn them...but first, you have to dig them up.

Eleven is digging...and digging...and digging, then scrambling out of the hole to take a break, catch your breath...sitting beside Sammy who's wrapped in a blanket and sitting by the headstone, sipping hot chocolate from the big thermos Dad brought with you. Eleven is jumping back in, shovel in hand, to do battle with another thirty-six inches of grave-dirt. Eleven is Dad hauling you out of the hole once it gets too big, then watching as Dad finishes the last half a foot by himself.

Eleven is Dad smashing in the wooden lid of the casket, exposing the skeleton of one George K. Whittaker, then climbing out of the hole. Eleven is you and Sammy helping Dad shake salt over the bones, then pour on gasoline...then Dad offers you a match and the match-box.

Eleven is striking the match, watching it flare, then dropping it in.

* * *

All right...hope y'all liked it!

luv ShaedowCat xox : )

p.s. _Lamae_, why can't you wait for the 16th one? Whatexactly are you expecting?

hee hee...

luv SC xox


	12. Twelve

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** um...I can't remember. Somebody did. kina24, i think...possibly Sammy girl at heart, but don't quote me...  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Twelve...the Witching Hour. Doh...  
Sorry about the length of time this took to get posted...I couldn't get it done. I needed Writer's Block likeI need a hole in the head, but it happened...-: growls :-  
A squillion thanks to _Lamae, Sammy girl at heart, Spuffyshipper_ (your fics are coming, btw...)_, stealthyone, Sparrow Lover, wild wolf free17, noname32, _&_ DixieBelle51_. Luv your reviews!

* * *

Twelve is your first school dance. Twelve is Maria Kringle, one of the prettiest girls in the grade, asking you if you'd like to go, and you say 'yes' without even thinking. Twelve is panicking, because what's Dad going to say?

Twelve is Dad taking you shopping...well, you and Sammy, but it's for you, and Sam's got his nose in a book, anyway, so it feels like just you and Dad. Twelve is picking out a shirt, jacket, pants, shoes, and a _tie_...you're not sure about that last one, but Dad insists, and so it's gotten.

Twelve is Dad asking as he knots your tie where you're going to meet Maria...you tell him outside the school hall, and he grins and nods, ruffles your hair, then apologises as you go "Aw, _Dad_..." and duck away...it takes the two of you five minutes to get it to lie flat again.

Twelve is Sam dancing around the apartment, calling "Dean's got a _girl_friend, Dean's got a _girl_friend!" until you manage to corner him and threaten to punch him if he keeps saying it. Twelve is falling for it - like you do every single time - when he puts on those big puppy-dog eyes and promises he won't. Twelve is Sam calling out the window of the car "Dean's got a _girl_friend!' as you walk up to her, and you're blushing as you turn to see Sam wave his crossed fingers at you cheerfully as Dad pulls away from the curb.

You're going to _kill _him.

* * *

Hee...sorry again for making you wait...I wanted to see how long it would take y'all to crack...

Sorry...not true...I lied...

Off to post _Sam_'s Eight...

luv ShaedowCat xox : )


	13. Thirteen

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** No-one and nobody...  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Thirteen...unlucky for some...  
Special Super Thanks go to _Lamae, Kina, Spuffyshipper, wild wolf free17, Sparrow Lover _(-: munches on cookie :-)_, stealthyone, _& _noname32._ Thanks for taking the time...the reviews (and cookies!) make me happy!

* * *

Thirteen is 'legality'. Thirteen is watching as Dad smooths the clear plastic over the picture and fake information he decided on, then taking the finished ID and sliding it into your wallet. Thirteen is speeding down some random highway, Dad laid out in the back seat with a dislocated knee and Sam curled up in the passenger seat, wide eyes looking to you for assurances when you can barely keep from shaking

Thirteen is holding your breath as the officer examines your ID, shakes his head and mutters darkly before writing you a ticket for doing 75 in a 60 zone and sending you on your way.

* * *

Okay...before you all leap on me and cry "Too Young!", I'd like to quickly mention that Dean is a month shy of his 14th birthday in this chappie...

Just thought I'd mention it...

Off to _Sam_...

luv ShaedowCat xox : )


	14. Fourteen

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** nobody and no-one...dear dear...  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Fourteen schmourteen...holy heck, the half-way mark! Eeep... -:babbles incoherently:-  
Very Special Appreciative-Thingies to _Sammy girl at heart, Sparrow Lover, stealthyone, Lysie, Thru Terry's Eyes, Spuffyshipper, jka1, noname32, _& _Lamae._ Thanks loads to you all for the wondeful reviews...we're half-way there!

* * *

Fourteen is the end of waiting with Sammy in the car with a shotgun and a hunting knife, ringed with salt, waiting for the gunshot signifying the end of another hunt. Fourteen is the end of waiting behind with Sammy at the hotel, pacing just inside the door, always mindful to keep an eye on him, biting your thumbnail ragged, waiting for the purr of the Impala as Dad pulls into the parking lot/driveway/street. Fourteen is the end of waiting behind with Sammy at home, listening for the hiss of pain as Dad tries to get in the door with a broken arm/broken leg/sprained wrist/sprained ankle/bleeding gash on some limb.

Fourteen is the end of learning Latin (which you hate) or merely digging graves (which you loathe). Fourteen is Dad relying on you to do more, putting faith in you, trust.

Fourteen is doing what you've been training to do for nearly a decade.

Fourteen is the Hunt.

* * *

Alright... -:cracks knuckles:- ...fourteen down. Fourteen to go.

Hope you all enjoyed this one!

luv ShaedowCat xox : )

p.s. To _Lysie_: a reference to that thing you referred to in your review will be made next chapter. It's nothing huge, just one line, but it'll answer your question. Thanks for the review!

luv SC xox : )


	15. Fifteen

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** myself...um, does that count?  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on**  
****Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Fifteen...meh. I give up. -:headdesk:-  
Thanks so much to _Sparrow Lover, Spuffyshipper, Thru Terry's Eyes, Lotea, Boleyn, Sammy girl at heart, stealthyone, Lamae, _& _noname32._ Your reviews keep me going!

* * *

Fifteen is your first poltergeist. You and Dad begin the exorcism, but Dad ends up finishing it himself while you get a free flying lesson courtesy of Casper.

Fifteen is...yeah. Wow. You walk around with a huge grin on your face for a week.

Fifteen is your first Black Dog. You shoot it twice in the heart - one iron round, one silver - and it goes down; you and Dad begin burning it, but Dad ends up finishing up by himself while you throw up.

Fifteen is an A in English. You have to write an essay about a defining moment in your life...you pick the day Dad gave you Sam and told you to go.

* * *

Fifteen...Fifteen...Fifteen...done. Yay! So happy! -:scrambles to post _Sam_'s Eleven:-

59 days 'til I'm 18...yays! -:wonders if she could get away with posting _Dean_'s Eighteen in 59 days...:-

Hope y'all liked this chapter/year/whatever..

luv ShaedowCat xox ; P


	16. Sixteen

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Sweet Sixteen...  
First Review Request Fic goes to _Spuffyshipper_. Got your request...I'll give it a stab...  
A hundred thank-yous to _Spuffyshipper, noname32, Lamae, stealthyone, _(somebody with no name), _Sparrow Lover, Thru Terry's Eyes, _& _Thumbelina-1988_...hey Aimz!

Already, I apologize for the shortness. It's, like, one word off a drabble...yeah, I know, bad me...-:dodges vegetables and fruit:-

* * *

Sixteen is 'legality'...again. Sixteen is watching as Dad smooths the clear plastic down over the picture and fake information the two of you decided on, then taking the finished ID and sliding it into your wallet. Sixteen is going to a bar, buying a beer, hustling pool, and getting home with $450 and a bit of a hangover at two in the morning.

Sixteen is finding out the next morning that a bit of a hangover at two equals a massive hangover at nine, and spending the rest of the day with your head over the toilet.

* * *

Just a quick note...don't expect there to be alot of under-age drinking. I know a few of you were looking forward to it, and I apologize in advance...but this is probably the only under-age drinkingexperience I'll mention...simply because I seriously doubt Dean drunk a lot. I mean, if you're gonna hunt creatures of the supernatural persuasion, you can't get drunk on a regular basis and expect to survive for very long.

Okies...that's it...off to post _Sam_'s Twelve now. It's a bit longer than this one...as in, a lot longer.

-:le sigh:-

luv ShaedowCat xox : )

p.s. Okay, so I got a bit of a mixed reaction to the idea that I post _Dean_'s Eighteen on my own 18th..._Lamae_ reckoned it was a good idea (cheers!) but _Sammy girl at heart_ told me on MSN that I couldn't wait that long to post or she'd hurt me. So...I'm gonna post it in a few days...and hopefully maybe possibly post _Sam_'s Eighteen on my 18th. Only 55 days, people! Not too long...right?

luv SC xox: )


	17. Seventeen

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Seventeen...me! I'm seventeen! Nearly eighteen! -:dances:-  
Thanks so so much to _Lamae, Thru Terry's Eyes, noname32, Spuffyshipper,_&_ stealthyone_...the reviews are like crack...not that I'd know what crack is like...but they're addictive...like crack...okay, I'mma shut up now...

* * *

Seventeen is Sammy's - _Sam's_ - first real Hunt...a goddamn werewolf with a taste for humans. Seventeen is running for your life, glancing back every couple of seconds to make sure Sammy - _Sam_ - is keeping up. Seventeen is watching Sammy - _Sam_ - put three bullets in the _so_ not dead werewolf, cool as you please, one in the head and two in the heart.

Seventeen is rubbing gentle circles between Sam's - _Sammy's_ - shoulder-blades as he shudders and chokes, dry-heaving because there's nothing left to throw up.

Seventeen is a possessed terrier.

_"A possessed _terrier_? Are you serious?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Could just be rabies, Dad."_

_"I checked, Sammy...it isn't."_

Seventeen is having to catch the damn dog - stupid mutt nearly taking a chunk out of you in the process - and having to perform an exorcism...and christ, who would've thought a dog could get so damned loud? Seventeen is having to remember to change 'man' for 'dog' throughout the whole rite...later you count them up and realise you had to change it twenty-seven times. Seventeen is swearing to yourself that, if you ever have to get a dog, it's never going to be a terrier, or any of those little yappy rat-things...it's going to be a decent dog, with decent manners...not a little furball that, once it's had its demons exorcised, bites your finger before running off, the ungrateful little...

Seventeen is a Black Dog you'd thought had bitten the dust taking a chunk out of you when your back was turned, and what it it with you and dogs this year, anyway? Seventeen is swearing and yelling and dropping to the ground, pulling your Glock and pumping the rest of the clip into its heart because _JesusmotherfuckingCHRIST_ that sonovabitch _got_ you.

Seventeen is lying on your stomach on a hotel bed, watching the clock as Dad stitches you up, feeling only a faint prickling as the morphine does its job.

* * *

Okies...off to post _Sam_'s Thirteen... -:scurries:-

luv ShaedowCat xox :)


	18. Eighteen

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Eighteen...my age in 45 days.  
Lotsa thanking-you-kindlys to _noname32, Sammy girl at heart, Sparrow Lover, Lamae, Spuffyshipper, Skouris, _&_ stealthyone_. The reviews are like chocolate slice.

To _Lamae_: I hate Jack Russell Terriers. They are evil little rat-things with vicious sharp teeth and vicious little natures. Next Jack Russell TerrierI see, Imma pump full of rock-salt. They are awful little evil little nasty little ankle-biting little rats without'n any tails, and I hate them with the power of ten thousand suns. I consign them to the deepest circle of Hell.

Does that answer your question? Or would you like more details? ;)

For the record,I actually do like dogs. Love 'em. I own a Border Collie called Max. But Jack Russell Terriers are the bane of my existence.

* * *

Eighteen is legality...literally, this time.

Eighteen is heading to the DMV at nine and coming out again at ten, practically dancing with excitement because you've _finally_ got your licence...yours, Dean Winchester's, not "Alvin Carter's" or "Frank Dublin's" or "Ted Nugent's". Eighteen is getting home and immediately pouncing on the newspaper, flicking through to the cars section and trying to find one Dad might let you buy. Eighteen is debating the virtues of a Mustang over a Firebird with Sammy until the two of you are hoarse.

Eighteen is staring at your father in shock as he hands you the keys to the Impala.

* * *

And _finally_, Dean gets the Metallicar...Yay! -:dances:-

Going to post _Sam_'s Fourteen now...

luv ShaedowCat xox :P

p.s. For the record, I have no idea what the legal age of getting your licence in the US is...but the reasonDean only got his now because John figured Dean could rely on the fake IDs until they could stop long enough to get one. Savvy?

luv SC xox :)


	19. Nineteen

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24 (I think...)  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Nineteen. Um...yes. Nineteen.  
Thanks so much to _noname32, wild wolf free17, Lamae, Spuffyshipper, Sparrow Lover, stealthyone, _&_ Becomingwhaturmeantobe_. The reviews are awesomeness, yay! o/

Um...this is long. But don't get used to it or anything!

* * *

Nineteen is _war_.

Nineteen is sneaking into the hall, down to ice machine and grabbing a handful..._christ_, that's cold. Nineteen is sneaking back into the room, over to Sam's bed, and dumping the whole lot down the front of his shirt. Nineteen is watching with satisfaction as he flails and yells until he falls off the side of the bed with a dull _thunk_.

Nineteen is putting AC/DC into the tape-deck. Nineteen is hearing ABBA come out of the tape-deck. Nineteen is hearing Sam snigger in the backseat. Nineteen is slamming on the brakes and going back to that gas station you stopped at ten miles back...explaining to the clerk your kid brother got a little confused and mixed your tapes up with those in the store.

Nineteen is, of course, as per usual, having to go one better...the pranks start escalating, and in the back of your mind you wonder where it's going to end...and then Sammy tells you that dog peed in your soda, and screw it, all bets are off. Nineteen is double-stitching the legs of _all_ his jeans closed...and underwear.

Nineteen is choking on your burger, because _christ_ that's hot...you didn't order _chilli_, and if you had you _never_ would have ordered it so goddamned _hot_. Nineteen is nearly killing yourself in your lunge for your drink...you gulp it down only to realise that it's made the burning worse. Nineteen is realising - as you sprint to the counter to get some milk - that that's Sam laughing behind you...

Nineteen is biding your time...Sam knows you're going to get him back for the chilli sometime, but he doesn't know how or where, so he's wary. Nineteen is glaring and growling for the first couple of days, making veiled threats he of course sees right through, then doing nothing.

A week passes. Nothing.

Two weeks pass. Nothing.

Three weeks pass. Nothing.

Nineteen is getting up early one morning, grabbing that bottle you got last time you shopped and adding its contents to the shampoo bottle. Nineteen is greeting Dad cheerfully when he walks out to the kitchen in search of breakfast and coffee; you listen intently for the sounds of the shower starting up, and you grin five minutes later when you hear the water come on...you start to count down in your head: Sam always starts by washing his hair...

Nineteen is, at the nine minute mark, hearing a strangled yell from the direction of the bathroom, then:

_"Oh, son of a _bitch_!"_

_"Sam? Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, Dad...I'm...I'm okay. Oh, _man_..."_

Nineteen is laughing yourself sick when Sam stalks out, a glare on his face, and absolutely no hair on his head.

* * *

As stated, this is long. As in _long_.

Yeah, I know. I surprised myself, too.

So...yes. This is long. Wait, however, 'til you see _Sam_'s. It's a little longer.

And now y'all are gonna keep expecting long chapters, and I'mma disappoint you...-:sobs:-

luv ShaedowCat xox :'(


	20. Twenty

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** Nobody...oui, I am shamed...  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Hey guys! I'm back from my nearly 4 month hiatus! How y'all doing? Good, I hope.

First off, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and urged me to keep going with this, even after a month...or two...or three...truly, the support means alot. _Dean_'s up to 138 reviews, which is totally awesome, so thanks very much!

Secondly, I'd like to apologise for leaving you all hanging. I know I said I'd update these more regularly - bad ShaedowCat, bad! - but uni turned out to be a lot more time-consuming than usual, and I scored a new fandom (Stargate Atlantis), and I signed up to be a beta (not my smartest decision, for serious), and, well, life is just generally hectic. To make up for it, I'm giving you guys a double-shot of _Dean_ and _Sam_...maybe a triple-shot, if doesn't throw it's usual hissy-fit.

Now, back to my normal sheduled ramblings...thanks so much to: _Lamae, Miska89, Degonda, Thru Terry's Eyes, Spuffyshipper, Sparrow Lover, stealthyone, WinchestersGirl, noname32_...um...myself...?...oh, no, wait..._kina24, Amme, fortuna18, _&_ Dawn Vesper._ Your reviews mean the world, for serious.

And now...on with the fic!

* * *

Twenty is not even realizing it 'til 3am the next day, because you were too busy digging up the countryside looking for the unmarked grave of some homicidal-maniac-from-the-1700s.

Twenty is...nothing, really. Twenty as a year is a bit of a non-event.

Twenty is nine and a half months of absolutely _nothing_...not a werewolf, not a succubus, not a poltergeist...hell, not even a pack of gremlins to exterminate. Twenty is getting a part-time job at the local mechanic's...not because you need the money - Dad got paid for one of the last gigs - but out of sheer and utter boredom.

Twenty is taking long, long, _long_ drives in the Impala...you don't have a particular destination in mind, you just need to get out before you go crazy. Twenty is knowing - but hoping against hope that you're wrong - that one day you're going to lose Sammy...and it won't even be to a monster.

Twenty is being relieved as hell when Dad finally, _finally_ says: _"We've got a Hunt. We're leaving tomorrow."_

* * *

Well, I hope y'all liked this chapter...next one should be up in a couple of minutes.

luv ShaedowCat xox ; )


	21. Twentyone

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** Nil  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Twenty-one! Wheee! -: blows kazoo :- -: sets off fireworks :-

No thanks to anyone as yet...I'll thank the _20_ reviewers next chapter, and announce the recipient of the Request Fic.

* * *

Twenty-one is legality...again. Literally...again.

Twenty-one is heading out to the bottle-shop down the road, grabbing a six-pack of Heineken and a bottle of Jack, heading home, grabbing Sammy, and driving the two of you out to that look-out with the view of the ocean. Twenty-one is you and your brother sitting on the very edge, watching as the white-capped waves dash against the rocks below, laughing and drinking and talking about anything and everything before staggering home at four in the morning, the two of you slightly drunk.

Twenty-one is normality...for a moment, anyway.

* * *

Well, looks like is being stubborn...you're only getting a double-shot today, my pets. However, I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow or Saturday...hopefully...-: crosses fingers :-...so you'll get your fix soon. Promise!

luv ShaedowCat xox ; )


	22. Twentytwo

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Twenty-two, too-whit too-whoo  
Thanks a million-squillion to _noname32 (x2), timetowaste247, Spuffyshipper, Becomingwhaturmeantobe, Thru Terry's Eyes _& _WinchestersGirl._ The reviews are awesome!  
Request Fic goes to _noname32_. Give me a prompt in your next review and I'll see what I can come up with.

* * *

Twenty-two is a yelling match that lasts two days

Twenty-two is your younger brother walking out the front door, leaving you behind.

Twenty-two is walking for three hours in the rain, aimless because yeah, there's Dad, and hunting, but how the hell are you supposed to look after Sammy when he's in college?

* * *

Another short one...again...sorry! I would've made this longer, but I didn't think Dean would be very talkative at this point, and the shortness seemed more fitting than blah blah exposition-cakes. Hope y'all liked it!

luv ShaedowCat xox : )


	23. Twentythree

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** kina24  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Twenty-three! Omigosh, nearly there! Only four more chapters to go!  
RL has been kicking my ass all over the place...if this were WWE, RL would be Batista and I'd be...one of those lesser actor/wrestler-types...I dunno, I don't do names. ANYWAY, where I was going with that before I detoured into cheesiness and fake wrestling moves was sorry yet again for not posting in forever. This shall be rectified...promise!  
A tremendous, stupendous thank-you to: _SadeLyrate, wcfan__, Spuffyshipper, noname32, Becomingwhaturmeantobe, stealthyone, Nonasuki-chan, WinchestersGirl, JJaneru _(I can't believe you read it all in one hit! Thank-you!)_, Lamae, wild wolf free17, _&_ Sparrow Lover_

* * *

Twenty-three is a werewolf in Portland. Twenty-three is a chupacabra in San Antonio. Twenty-three is a wraith in Tulsa. Twenty-three is poltergeists in Miami, and a Black Dog in New Orleans, and a couple of Wendigos in Minnesota. Twenty-three is cutting a bloody - or ectoplasmic...or ashy...or gooey... - swathe through the malevolent supernatural beings of North America that dare to raise their ugly/beautiful/terrifying heads...you rack up more kills in six months than you'd managed in the six years previous.

Twenty-three is ending up outside Sammy's - Sam, Sam...it's _Sam_ - apartment at quarter to twelve on Christmas Eve. Twenty-three is raising your hand to knock, but chickening out at the last minute and just leaving the package you'd made-up instead because you honestly don't know what you'd do when - if - he'd opened the door...hug him, or punch him.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be posted tomorrow, about 12.30pm AEST, along with _Sam_'s 20 (_Sam_'s 19 is going up tonight, right after I do this). Um...okay, quick spoiler (I'm not sure about this, but what the hey), in _Sam_'s 20, I mention the reason Dean didn't "...call you Sam, didn't ask you for a thing..."...so if you've been hanging out, hoping I'll mention it...there's your answer.

Hope you enjoyed this installment of _Dean_...stay tuned!

luv ShaedowCat xox : )


	24. Twentyfour

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** me!  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **24...three more to go...  
Um...okay, I know I said "12.30 AEST" for yesterday...but, in my defense, how many times have I actually delivered on time? You guys shouldn't expect so much...(actually, that reminds me of something I said to one of my high-school English teachers...I'd gotten a C- because I'd exceeded the word limit, and she said to me: "Chantelle, I expected more from you," to which I immediately replied: "Yeah, well maybe you just set your expectations too damned high". Ouch.)  
Anyways...huge big round of applause and thanks to: _Syriana, WinchestersGirl, Spuffyshipper, Sammy girl at heart _(who I am mortally afraid of at the moment...)_, noname32, AmazonKit86, Nonasuki-chan, JJaneru, Lamae, stealthyone, _&_ Becomingwhaturmeantobe_.

* * *

Twenty-four is splitting up.

Twenty-four is Dad telling you there's a job in Pennsylvania, and if you shag ass you can make it by tomorrow morning. Twenty-four is Dad telling you he's not coming with, that there's another gig in Sacramento that needs his attention.

Twenty-four is putting your fist through the wall of the motel room after he leaves, then spending the entire drive to Pennsylvania pretending the tears in your eyes are from the pain.

* * *

Gimme fifteen minutes, and I should have 25 up and running...

luv ShaedowCat xox : )


	25. Twentyfive

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** Nuttin' and noboddy...  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters, OFC later on  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Twenty-five bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-five bottles of beer...  
I'm feeling guilty about the missed dead-line, so I'm giving you a double-shot...  
Thanks to no-one, coz nobody has reviewed yet...will thank you all in _26_.

* * *

Twenty-five is falling for this one girl at this one college in Athens...nothing too special - you've liked a _lot_ of girls at first sight before - but somehow this seems more real.

Twenty-five is thinking, two weeks into it, that maybe - just maybe - Cassie is the one for you.

Twenty-five is thinking, three weeks into it, that maybe - just maybe - you could tell her the secret, break Rule Number One.

Twenty-five is thinking, four weeks into it, that maybe - just maybe - you shouldn't have been so goddamned stupid as she slams the door in your face.

Twenty-five is hearing the key turn in the lock and thinking _Never again_. Twenty-five is vowing you'll never fall - so hard for a girl...for the belief in normality...for the chance at happily ever after - again.

* * *

I had to mention Cassie...I couldn't _not_. Even though she's a nasty piece of work who broke Dean's heart, she's a big part of who he is today, and I kinda sorta had to document that...

(Also, if anyone prompts me to write about Dean and Cassie's relationship, they'll probably get at least a double-drabble...I have the sudden urge to write about it...possibly because I'm a sadist...)

_26_ will be up tomorrow...I swear! I'm not putting a timeframe on it, but hopefully it'll be up before Melirooney crashes out...

luv ShaedowCat xox : P


	26. Twentysix

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** Me!!!  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Holy crap! We're at twenty-six already...dear dear! One more to go after this...  
Huge thanks to: _Beth, angel679 (x2), noname32 (x2), stealthyone (x2), Sammy girl at heart (x2), Spuffyshipper, wcfan, JJaneru, Syriana, piker84, WinchestersGirl, Marnie, kina24, _& _Lamae._ The reviews are so very, very cool...and guess what? _Dean_'s at 199 reviews! How freaking awesome is that?! Thank-you all so very much for your enthusiasm and your support!

* * *

Twenty-six is Dad going missing. Twenty-six is taking a deep breath, swallowing your pride/fears/doubts, going to Stanford, getting Sammy, and going after him. Twenty-six is realising, courtesy of a set of co-ordinates, that maybe Dad doesn't want to be found.

Twenty-six is watching your brother bury the love of his life.

Twenty-six is a Wendigo in Colorado. Twenty-six is a dead kid having enough morals to let a live kid go once it got what it wanted. Twenty-six is screaming yourself hoarse on an out-of-control airplane, and you are _never_ setting foot on one of those again. Twenty-six is watching your brother choke back screams, night after night, caught in dreams of his girlfriend dying like Mom did. Twenty-six is grappling for a mirror, the blood on your hands streaming down your face.

Twenty-six is maybe, just a little, understanding where Sammy is coming from...maybe.

* * *

Okay...occasionally, when I read my reviews, I come across some that are just...gems. There is no other way to describe them...they are just so deep, or so nice, or so...freaking H.I.Larious. Case in point...

**angel679:**_ Yea well next time you mention her make sure it's a death fic and she's the one dying. Next time they stick a girl with Dean they need to make sure they have some friggin chemistry. Loved the chapter even though I want to rip whatever it is that is in the spot where her heart was suppose to be out and salt and burn it._

I swear...I just sat there and laughed and _laughed_ when I saw that...that last bit in particular is eerily similar to what I was thinking when I watched the last part of _Route 666_...

Anyhow...thanks again, guys...I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. _27_ is going up on Monday, I believe...so stay tuned!

luv ShaedowCat xox ; )

p.s. To everyone who doesn't know who Melirooney is ( I mentioned her in my ramblings at the end of last chapter) it is, of course, the awesome - if incredibly pushy and slightly terrifying - _Sammy girl at heart_...

luv SC xox ; P

p.p.s. Thanks to _wild wolf free17_, this chapter has been fixed...the sad thing is, I _had Skin (1.06) _as part of _27_, but changed it at the last second...I'd completely spaced on progression, and was just looking to even things out a bit...eeeep! But anyhow, it's fixed now...

luv SC xox : )


	27. Twentyseven

**Title: **Dean  
**Author: **ShaedowCat (Me)  
**Beta:** 0 (zero, none)  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam, John, various other canon characters  
**Summary: **A series of snapshots through the years of Dean's life  
**Notes: **Twenty-seven...last stop, people...for now, at least.  
I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everybody who has ever reviewed this fic, ever...we hit 210 reviews!  
Thank-you to: _wild wolf free17, noname32, stealthyone, Syriana, angel679, JJaneru, Lamae, Spuffyshipper, Becomingwaturmeantobe, WinchestersGirl, _&_ Nonasuki-chan._ You guys have been terrific.

* * *

Twenty-seven is shooting yourself twice in the heart to stop yourself killing your brother. Twenty-seven is waiting for silver to melt. Twenty-seven is 65 000 bees swarming into an attic intending to kill you, commanded by a dying chieftain's last wish. Twenty-seven is going home, breaking a 22-year-old oath in the process. Twenty-seven is watching your Mom die all over again, sacrificing herself to protect you and Sam from an unseen threat.

Twenty-seven is co-ordinates from Dad. Twenty-seven is a flying lesson from Sam. Twenty-seven is sleeping for the first time in you-can't-remember-how-long on your back.

Twenty-seven is a call from Dad, and a fight with Sam, and this time it's _you_ leaving...he walks, but you're the one who gets in the car, turns the key in the ignition, and leaves him in the middle of the road.

Twenty-seven is a call from Sam, and an apology, and this time you let him go. Twenty-seven is remembering an old phrase with a certain amount of irony when Sam appears out of the shadows, then again when he says "I think you're stuck with me."

Twenty-seven is dying, shocked by a hundred-thousand volt taser you fired yourself. Twenty-seven is dying, the life sucked out of you by a Reaper - in a suit - and damn but you'd have laughed at that if you hadn't been busy.

Twenty-seven is falling for this one girl...yeah, you've heard that joke before. Twenty-seven is being surprised that - yet again - you're dumb enough to fall for the punch-line.

Twenty-seven is realising that Sammy's little _gift_ might not be so little. Twenty-seven trying to make light of the situation, while all the while you're thinking _How much more of this do we have to bear?_

Twenty-seven is more stupid kids doing more stupid thing...Christ, haven't they _seen_ the movies?! Haven't they _read_ the books?! It should be taught in schools: Do. Not. Fuck. With. Shit. You. Do. Not. Understand.

Twenty-seven is the sick feeling in your stomach when you realise Sam is _gone_. Twenty-seven is a poker in the shoulder. Twenty-seven is realising the pain amounts to 'round about the same.

Twenty-seven is that bitch Meg, and those stupid Daevas, and watching Dad's truck's lights disappear from view.

Twenty-seven is a second chance. And you take it with both hands...and consecrated iron rounds.

Twenty-seven is _vampires_. Enough said.

Twenty-seven is losing Pastor Jim, and Caleb. Twenty-seven is losing Dad. Twenty-seven is being forced to realise that, one day, you might lose _Sam_.

Twenty-seven is not being sure how much more you can take.

* * *

Well...this is the end...at least, for a little bit. Thanks again to everybody who has reviewed...as stated above, we hit over 200! W00t! I am so happy! You guys truly rock...your enthusiasm and encouragement made these fics possible. I doubt I would've stuck it out if you guys hadn't been so supportive.

Like I said, this is the end for a while...but have no fear! At the end of every season, I'll update, with the next year of Dean's life. If you guys want, you can PM me at the end of the season, telling me which parts you particularly want to be discussed...like Dean's reaction to Gordon's style of hunting.

So...what's next? Well, I'm planning to finish up that little bit of unfinished business called _Blood_...there's also a sequel to that in the works. I'm also starting a new WIP called _In the Shadows, Looking On_...it's an ep-by-ep look at the birth of each of the beings the boys encounter. So if you ever wanted to know what Constance Welch (a.k.a. the Woman in White) was thinking when she commited the terrible deeds that cursed her to an eternity of luring men to their deaths, this is the fic for you.

I'm also going to be finishing up the request-fics I promised to people..._Sparrow Lover_, that means _Crazy Train_ is in production...and _Spuffyshipper_, I swear I haven't forgotten your sick!Sam fic. And if anyone has a prompt they want me to write, PM it to me, and I'll get round to it...eventually.

Um...I think I've babbled on enough, now. So...this is it.

ARGH! Who knew it'd be so tough?!

Okies...this is ShaedowCat, signing off on _Dean_...until the end of Season 2.

luv ShaedowCat xox : )


End file.
